Freeport Faction Timeline
If you are looking to Betray your current city, see the Betrayal Timeline. :If you wish to be allied with a city other than Freeport, see the Citizenship Timeline. These quests are used to gain favor with the City of Freeport after betraying into exile. You begin your exile with -50,000 faction with both the City of Qeynos, the City of Kelethin and the City of Freeport. You must reach +10,000 (Amiable) for the guards of Freeport to let you into town. Once your faction with the City of Freeport exceeds 10,000 (Amiable) Gol M'Tun will only offer you the quest Becoming a Citizen of Freeport which takes you back to the Citizenship Timeline and allows you to complete your move to Freeport! The Sabotage quests below are only offered under 10,000 Faction. A good tip to cut travel time in half is instead of running through the sewer system (Down Below -> Vermit Snye -> Peat Bog -> Antonica), just walk up to a guard and die. You will respawn a short distance away from Gol M'Tun (will only work on the quests that take place in/around Qeynos). Obviously you still get experience debt, lose item durability, and and get stuck with revive sickness. Another path option, for the quests directly related to Qeynos, is to use the Antonica Bells to go to Nettleville, from there you can reach the Down Below, and go anywhere you like within the City. Patrols inside are more or less easy to dodge past level 13 as long as you keep a fair distance. Another good tip is if you are in a guild that has a Rally Flag. Have a guildmate that is of the faction you are trying to sneak into or an alt in that faction that is in the same guild go to the place you need to enter and set a rally flag there. Then just return to your guildhall and portal right to the spot rather than trying to Dodge the guards on the way in. Sabotage Quests All of these sabotage quests begin in after speaking with . Gol offers you a series of quests that wreak havoc in Antonica and Qeynos. These quests are all soloable, scale to your character level, and are all repeatable. You can choose the category of quest, but the specific quest is random each time. If you don't like the quest that Gol offers, then decline or delete it and request a new one. Some of the sabotage quests have a maximum level at which they will be offered. More information can be found below on the level requirements. Sabotage in Antonica These quests are only available to characters under level 30 and require you to run around Antonica usually clicking on ground items but some killing may be required. If you are too high level these quests will not be offered to you. See the Discussion for information on mentoring. *Sabotage: Chopping Wood *Sabotage: Cut off the Cure *Sabotage: Halt the Expansion *Sabotage: Lost Without A Light *Sabotage: Picking My Prey *Sabotage: Sealed Lips *Sabotage: Straw on Fire *Sabotage: The Hungry Explorers *Sabotage: The Tainted Apples *Sabotage: You Lost Your Bait *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** ** Sabotage in the Villages These quests are only available to characters under level 50 and require you to sneak around and click on ground items in the racial villages around Qeynos, usually reached through the dock bell or the sequence of The Peat Bog->Vermin's Snye->The Down Below. You are on a 29 minute timer and frequently have to visit all 6 villages while dodging guards in each. If you are too high level these quests will not be offered to you. See the Discussion for information on mentoring. *Sabotage: Delicates *Sabotage: Destroy the Silver Shipment *Sabotage: Heartless *Sabotage: Long-Range Defense *Sabotage: Sober and Sour *Sabotage: Supply and Demand *Sabotage: The Absence of Light *Sabotage: The Latest Fashions *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** ** Sabotage in Qeynos These quests have you sneaking and clicking on ground items in the inner Qeynos city zones, usually reached through the dock bell, city gates, or the sequence of The Peat Bog->Vermin's Snye->The Down Below. You are on a 30 minute timer and frequently have to visit all 4 city zones while dodging guards in each. *Sabotage: Bookkeeping *Sabotage: Creating an Imbalance *Sabotage: Flora *Sabotage: Out of Duck *Sabotage: The Singed Scrolls *Sabotage: The Stolen Payroll *Sabotage: Toxic Bread *Rewards of the above quests: ** ** ** Loyalty Quests To get one of these quests, ask Gol M'Tun if there is anything to really show your loyalty. These quests take place in special instances within the inner Qeynos city zones. You must reach the zone entrance to the instance and then finish the mission within. Like the sabotage quests, these quests are soloable, scale to your level, repeatable, and random as to which Gol gives you. If you don't like the quest Gol gives you, delete it and ask him for a new one. *Close the Door Behind You (-300 Concordium) *Practice Makes Perfect (-300 Qeynos Guard) *Alchemical Hazards (-300 Ironforge Exchange) *The Seed of Tunarbos (-300 Tunarian Alliance) *Spreading the Truth (-300 Celestial Watch) *(If you are max level this is fastest) *Rewards of the above quests: ** Achievement XP (no Achievement XP on repeated quests) ** ** ** **Each of these quests is directed against one of the five major factions in the city earning you -300 faction with that group in addition to the city faction changes. Bounty Hunting Unlike the sabotage quests, bounties are offered in a specific order. In each case (except the last), the bounty will spawn and attack you once you pass within a certain area. Bounty will be same level as the character doing the quest. #Freeport Bounty: Sergeant Frakin #*Kill Sergeant Frakin near the south edge of the lumberjacks on the Graveyard Plains in The Commonlands #Freeport Bounty: Sergeant Vorshel #*Kill Sergeant Vorshel near the north edge of the lumberjacks on the Graveyard Plains in The Commonlands #Freeport Bounty: Mooboya Tailtwister #*Kill Mooboya Tailtwister at the northwest corner of the Kerran Rogue Village in The Commonlands #Freeport Bounty: Gnawer Anklechewer #*Kill Gnawer Anklechewer near the southside of the Ratongan Dregs Village in The Commonlands #Freeport Bounty: Sandrik Ignol #*Kill Sandrik Ignol near the south of dervish shacks in Yapping Maze in The Commonlands #Freeport Bounty: Altos Feustart #*Kill Altos Feustart on the docks at Port Naythex in Nektulos Forest #Freeport Bounty: Nimbus Cogspinner #*Kill Nimbus Cogspinner near the Behemoth Pond in Nektulos Forest #Freeport Bounty: Talos Virgaard #*Kill Talos Virgaard on the beach south of Dead River Docks in The Thundering Steppes #Freeport Bounty: Simon Rappaport #*Kill Simon Rappaport along the west wall of Village of Thundermist #Freeport Bounty: Mandros Karakov #*Kill Mandros Karakov at Qeynos Tower 5 in The Thundering Steppes #Freeport Bounty: Marcbas Craete #*Kill Marcbas Craete in the back corner of Coldwind Coast Stables in South Qeynos #Freeport Bounty: Seamus Longtoe #*Kill Seamus Longtoe north of the road through Berrybrook Field in Enchanted Lands #Freeport Bounty: Marvan Honeyjum #*Kill Marvan Honeyjum in front of the bank in Qeynos Harbor #Freeport Bounty: General Ginlo #*Kill General Ginlo in the north end of Irontoe's East in North Qeynos #Freeport Bounty: Nor'sona A'tyel #*Kill Nor'sona A'tyel at the entrance to The Down Below in The Elddar Grove #Freeport Bounty: Clint Gilcrush #*Kill Clint Gilcrush on the left platform of the Dead River Docks in The Thundering Steppes *Rewards of the above quests: **Achievement Experience ** ** ** See Also *Soloing Timeline *Citizenship Timeline *Betrayal Timeline *Qeynos Faction Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines